Tunguska
by theMikMik
Summary: When the same element 115 that caused the events of Shi No Numa goes rampant in Jasper Park, can Kate keep her family and her new mate safe?


A/N: I had the idea for this a while ago. I just forgot but now I remember. So... Here you go.

* * *

June 30th, 1908.

6:00 am

A small wooden house in a large field began to echo with life as the family of three woke up to start their morning routine, blissfully unaware of the upcoming events as the next house 300 yards away did the same, and the one next to, and the one next to that.

In total, 57 house holds started their mornings, 23 businesses opened their front doors to the public, and at least five dozen people began their walk to work, family, and friends down the long, unpaved dirt roads.

The total population: 1,628 persons.

Two farmers made their way to their plantation, which wasn't far at all from their homes and families.

For them, this was just another day at work.

They did their work: harvesting, planting, and checking their crops.

7:00 am

A child playing tag with others of his age pauses his sprinting when he notices something "neat" in the sky, and starts running in a different direction.

"Mommy, Mommy!" the boy yelled with his voice full of excitement, running towards a woman kneeling on the ground nearby.

"What is it sweetie?" the woman asked, slightly gaining some curiosity on what her son was yelling about.

"I see a star!" He squealed, pointing at the sky. The woman sighed.

"That's nice Joey." she said. "Now go on, your friends are waiting."

The boy smiled and ran off, still looking at the sky.

Stars were usual there, every night the thousands of them were always easily visible.

But that's when it hit her. It's not night. It's not even close to night. It's seven o'clock.

She looked up, searching for the star. She found it. But right away she knew something was up.

"Stars aren't that bright."

Within the following ten minutes more and more and more people began to notice this "star".

And after the next two minutes they begin to notice this "star's" non star-like appearance. The main thing they noticed however, was that this "star" was either increasing in size, or decreasing in distance.

But nobody could have prepared for the next event.

The glowing, falling object instantaneously exploded a few hundred miles from the ground, creating a shockwave with a thousand times the force of the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima, Japan by the United States in World War Two.

The blast was so powerful, the object split into three large chunks, two of which soared out of earth's atmosphere and into deep space. The third piece shot towards the ground like a rocket, using the shockwave as added propulsion to its already massive rate of speed.

As the large unearthly rock streaked towards the ground, the temperature of the air around it increased to a temperature that was hotter than the earth's own core. That's when the second explosion happened.

But this one had a much different effect than the other.

This one sent a shockwave with the exact same force of the United States' Castle Bravo thermonuclear bomb straight to the ground, leveling everything almost instantaneously.

The explosion knocked over an estimated 80 million trees, and an estimated 78 man made structures covering 2,150 square kilometres. The shock wave from the blast measured 5.0 on the Richter scale.

The final result was 830 square miles of dust and debris. Nothing else.

The Tunguska event was and is still burned into the minds of those who saw it. But this wasn't the last time it happened.

September 2nd, 1943

Somewhere in Japan, 350 imperial army soldiers inhabit a military base in the middle of a remote swamp.

Precisely two hours prior, a meteorite 6 meters wide crashed into a area approximately 3 yards away from a small hut used for storage.

After hours of testing and observing and reading from records the Japanese scientists found the meteorite to be identical to the shards found in 1908.

And after more research they found that the meteor contained an element that did not exist.

They decided to call it "115", from how it was discovered at 1:15 pm.

However, they began to notice how each other began to act unnaturally. Before anyone could evacuate, everyone was infected by 115. The last scientist knew that a cure was impossible before he eventually died from the strange infection.

Or so he thought...

April 22nd, 2012

Somewhere in northwestern North America, in a small cave-like structure, a newly married couple woke up to start their days. A gray-furred wolf stepped out and looked into the sky.

"Wow, it's perfect out here." He said. The sky was blue without a single cloud in sight. As he continued his scan, a golden-furred wolf stepped out next to him.

"You're right. Not a cloud in the sky." she said. She then buried her face in his neck, feeling his soft warm neck fur and making him giggle slightly. "You're warm Humphrey."

"Yeah well I wouldn't stay there long Kate." Humphrey said. "It's pretty hot out here."

"Well maybe we can go swimming or something." Kate suggested. "Since I don't have any alpha duties for today." Humphrey began to wag his tail rapidly.

"Can we?" He asked full of excitement.

"Of course we can." Kate laughed.

"Yes!" Humphrey yelled happily while making a triumphant gesture in the air with his paw. Kate giggled when he did that.

"Okay," she giggled. "I'll go ask Lilly and Garth if they want to join us, then we'll meet you there."

"Awesome!" Humphrey yelped. He quickly kissed the side of Kate's muzzle and darted towards the small lake. Kate rolled her eyes slightly as she giggled.

"Ah, Humphrey, your amount of excitement never fails to amaze me." she said to herself as she started her walk towards her sister's den.

Humphrey skidded to a stop right on the bank of the expanse of water.

"God this is going to be EXCELLENT!" He squealed. He looked at his reflection in the water and watched it become distorted as a breeze blew across the water. When the water calmed, Humphrey looked back at his reflection and this time, he noticed something in his reflection that wasn't there before.

* * *

A/N: Here it is; my first original horror story. It may not seem like much now, but it'll grow on you later. Trust me. Hope you all like it.

Read and review.


End file.
